Why Do You Fight?
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A song-fic using my original song


How Do You Fight?  
A Song-Fic By TygerEyz  
  
A/N: This is a DBZ song-fic starring Bulma and Vegeta. Please don't steal this song, as it's mine. It takes place during the Cell Saga. Please R&R, or tell me what you think at evil_kayura@hotmail.com!! It's before Bulma found out about Future Trunks, though. Oh, jeez, I think the song might be longer than the fic, but hey, what did you expect at one in the morning? ^_^ Hope you like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I do, however, own my own song, "How Do You Fight?", 'cuz it's by me.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
Far away, At the center of nowhere,  
A battle is being fought.  
Between several contenders,  
All fit and so strong,  
I wonder can they win this day?  
With a flick of the wrist an a few scattered words,  
A blinding flash of light and an explosion,  
The enemy is gone.  
-----------  
  
Standing in a small room in the Capsule Corp. building that was also her home, Bulma held in her arms her son, Trunks, who was one year old.  
The room around her had blue walls and a wooden floor and ceiling.  
She sighed and crossed the room to the window, and opened it to let in the cool night air.  
Slowly her thoughts drifted to her husband, Vegeta, and she wondered where he was.  
"No doubt off training somewhere." She said softly, "He never even comes to see Trunks anymore.."  
She thought for a moment.  
"Or me, either."  
She stood for a moment, not bothering to wipe away the small tear that slid down her cheek.  
She always acted so tough, like she wanted to be left alone.. But what she wouldn't give right then, just to be held tight by him and told that he loves her..  
He had never told her that. Not once.  
She smiled slightly at her young son.  
"I'm sure somewhere in there is a heart.. I'm sure of it." She muttered.  
Bulma softly sang, "Far away, at the center of nowhere..."  
  
-----------  
Flying high above the sky,  
I watch you watching me.  
You smile in cold joy,  
As the enemies scatter before you.  
Burning eyes, Like a blue fire,  
Golden lights surround you.  
Is it time to slip away,  
Or will you fight them longer?  
A smile crosses your lips as you watch them go,  
And you barely hear them cheer as you fly away,  
The enemy defeated but still you do not celebrate.  
How do you go on?  
How do you fight?  
-----------  
  
Alone, on a ridge in practically the middle of nowhere, Vegeta stood. He smiled a little bit as he surveyed his surroundings.  
All around him was the desert and the mountains and the sky. No one else was there, not a single person.  
For a second he almost wished that Bulma were there, or Mirai (Future) Trunks, his son from a future time, but he dismissed the thought almost as soon as he had it.  
Standing there, all sorts of thoughts passed through his head.  
He wondered how his son from this time was doing; he hadn't seen him lately. And how Bulma was doing, as well. He rarely saw them, he was so busy training with Kakkarott.  
He felt a pang of guilt at the last thought.  
He almost thought that he should see more of his family, but stopped his thoughts.  
They were fine, he tried to convince himself, they don't need me there every second.  
But they do need me there every day, he thought to himself.  
Finally convincing himself, he set off for home.  
  
-----------  
As though trapped in the joy of the moment,  
You stand transfixed in that one spot.  
Does reality stop for anyone,  
Or are you the only pawn?  
You watch your so-called friends fall around you,  
Yet you stand still.  
How do you fight?  
-----------  
  
Bulma was still standing in the doorway of Trunks' room when Vegeta walked in.  
He was still wearing that armor, termed "V-Gear" by the other members of the Earth's Special Forces.  
"Good afternoon." She said, facing him, "What brings you home so early?"  
"Do I need an excuse?" He asked, hugging her for a moment.  
She laughed.  
"So are you finally going to spend some more time over here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded.  
"Where's Trunks?" He asked. She smiled.  
"He's asleep. You wake him up, you die, you hear me, mister?" She said, still smiling.  
"Alright then." Vegeta said. Bulma was really wondering what was up here: Vegeta was never this nice to her.  
"What's got you acting so nice all of a sudden?" She asked.  
"Maybe I thought I needed to spend some time with my family." Was all he would say.  
  
-----------  
Time stolen, And do you regret that now?  
You want to be stronger,  
Yet what by that do you leave behind?  
A distant memory,  
Awakened by the fear in your mind,  
Torments endlessly,  
As you struggle against those bonds.  
Bonds of friendship,  
Of a love that's left behind.  
Do you dream of loneliness,  
Or all that for you was denied?  
-----------  
  
Vegeta stood, now alone, in Trunks' room, holding the sleeping boy in his arms gently.  
Bulma had went to get dinner, leaving him alone with his son.  
He smiled slightly.  
"You're going to be strong, you hear me? Just like me." Vegeta whispered to the boy.  
The boy stirred slightly, and looked up at him with wide blue eyes.  
"Gods, you look like your mother.." Vegeta said softly, "But I think I see a little of me in there, too.."  
And Vegeta knew that last week, or, heck, even last night, he never would have admitted that to anyone. Never would have admitted that that child looked anything like him at all.  
"Trunks, I've seen how you grow up in one time.. Be like that." Vegeta muttered, "Be strong and good like that.. Don't make my mistakes.."  
Vegeta smiled as the boy closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
He prayed silently that Trunks would grow up to be like his future self, even though there was no way that their circumstances would be the same.  
Sighing, Vegeta placed Trunks back into the cradle.  
  
-----------  
Do you care,  
Or is it all a charade?  
Do you wait,  
For the love you couldn't have?  
If you care so,  
Why don't you show what you feel inside?  
Twisted black bars hold you captive and alive,  
Oh alive.  
In your nightmares,  
Is everything the same?  
-----------  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta holding Trunks, and heard his softly whispered words to him.  
When he turned to leave, he saw her standing there, a softened expression on her face.  
"What?" He asked softly, as though wondering what she had heard.  
"Vegeta.." Bulma said, "You are good. Sure, you made some pretty bad mistakes, but you've been forgiven. Don't dwell on that.. You are good, now. It's better. I hope he is like you."  
Vegeta was speechless.  
Bulma grabbed his arm and led him away.  
"Come on, baka, dinner's ready."  
  
-----------  
Do you still fight them,  
Or is this all my twisted dream?  
----------- 


End file.
